


Always There

by ariawrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, F/M, Neverland, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Romance, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: So basically I got asked on Tumblr to write a one-shot based on the EW pictures of the CS kiss. This is supposed to be a one shot, but my imagination ran away with me and so it's very fleshed out, very detailed and criminally long! Review, rate, follow, favourite etc!Originally posted on FanFic on Oct 19th 2013.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I just have an overactive imagination. I was asked to do a one shot for the CS kiss, but clearly my imagination ran away with me, and I fleshed it out and added loads of detail...and it's now really long...sorry?

"Neal?" Emma said in disbelief, her voice shook. He wasn't dead. Her thoughts where racing as she continued to stare at him in shocked disbelief. "How? You got shot, you fell through the portal...no offence but you where as good as dead!" Neal let out a chuckle and steps closer to Emma. "Mulan, Aurora and Phillip found me on the beach in the Enchanted Forest, they nursed me back to health and Mulan and Robin Hood helped me get back here". Emma stared, open mouthed and could see the same expression mirrored on her mother's face. Her father however looked suspicious, while Regina's facial expression just screamed "do I look like I care?". Hook's expression though...he looked happy Neal was alive but at the same time, when he looked at her, he looked so vulnerable. She watched as Hook shifted away from the group slightly...away from her...and closer to Tink.

"Phillip? Robin Hood?...wait ya know what I don't wanna know. But I do wanna know how exactly you got here?" All eyes fixed on Neal. He shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet their eyes. "I told you Hood helped me, we summoned the Shadow and I caught a ride here" he mumbled. "Summoned the shadow how? The Shadow only comes for..." Tink trailed off, staring in disbelief. "You didn't?!" she uttered in horror. "Tink...there was no other way, I needed to get here, I needed to get to Emma and Henry" he pleaded. Realization slowly dawned on Emma. "The Shadow only comes for kids...what the hell did you do Neal?!" she near shouted at him. Neal swallowed and looked at everyone's suddenly hostile gazes. "Look it was the only way. Hood has a kid, this real cute 4 year old, and he owed a debt to my Dad, so I got his kid to summon the Shadow, then as I said, I hitched a ride" he finished in a rush. "4 YEARS OLD?!" screeched Regina, "You forced him didn't you?" Accused Snow. "Well well well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh mate?" sneered Hook with disgust. Charming gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. "The Shadow will come back for the boy. He will be taken" Tink's voice cut across the noise.

A fireball appeared in Regina's hand as she took a menacing step forward, Snow moved as if to hit him, Charming drew his sword and Emma palmed her dagger. Hook and Tink just looked on with a sigh. "Best let them get on with it" Hook muttered to Tink. Before anyone could take another step Neal held up his hands in surrender "okay okay I know, it was a shitty thing to do but I was desperate. But before you kill me I brought something. Something that can help us find Henry!" He pulled a deep purple, velvet pouch from his pocket and held it up. "Pixie dust" he proclaimed proudly. "Well that's great, but we don't have a fairy who can use it you moron" Regina sneered. Everyone seemed to deflate as their anger changed to disappointment. Emma could feel despair creeping over her. Her throat felt tight, and her eyes where prickling. Instinctively she looked round for the one person who'd be able to make her feel better, to comfort her, he never strayed far from her, but as she looked, he remained where he was next to Tink with a thoughtful look on his face. Emma felt a stab of jealousy and hugged herself.

Emma felt a presence closer to her and looked up in to Neals face. "Jeeze Neal...personal space!" she snapped. "I wanted to talk to you, seeing as everyone's calmed down and otherwise occupied I figured now was the best time" Emma was about to snap again, but as she looked around she felt the energy go out of her. Snow and Charming where comforting each other, lost in each others embrace and whispering, Regina was in her own world, and Hook and Tink where discussing something quite passionately. Feeling another stab of jealousy, refusing to admit the emotion to herself, she looked back to Neal. "What?" she sighed. "Look Emma...I know you thought I was dead, and I know you're pissed I used the kid, but I love you, and before I fell through that portal you said you loved me too. I found you, and I'm here, and I was thinking once we find Henry, we can be a family." Neal moved to take her hands but Emma stepped back. "Neal...I...I mean...God I thought you where going to die. It's not that I don't love you, I do. You'll always have a place in my heart, you're Henry's father...my first love. But Neal...you left me, you had me go to prison for you! I had Henry in prison, on my own! You knew where I was, you knew the curse broke but you didn't come back for me, you did't come to find me. I had to chase you down! You moved on. You where engaged to Tamara. You moved on and you left me broken. So broken it's taken years for me to finally put myself back together. For someone to fix me. For someone to fix the damage you did. You don't know who I am. You don't believe in me. You mocked me about Tamara, and you mocked me when I told you I knew she was lying. I'm not going to forive you just like that...if I ever forgive you at all, I can't forget what's happened. We can be friends, and you can be in Henry's life but...nothing more" Emma finished in a rush, breathing hard. She noticed her parents looking over, studying her. She prayed they hadn't heard certain aspects of that speech. Reflexively she glanced at Hook, but he was still deep in conversation. Stupid pirate. He always seems to know when she needs him, except for now it would seem.

Neal stared at Emma stunned. "Emma i'm sorry...I don't know what else to say" "Too little too late Neal. I've said my piece, and i'm too tired to argue, so just...I don't know" she ran her fingers through her hair. With a defeated sigh Neal backed off. "Actually we do" Hook's voice rang out clearly. Emma turned to see him and Tink standing side by side looking determined. "We do what?" Charming asked looking confused "We do have a fairy to use the pixie dust" Hook said with a gesture at Tink. "But she's not a fairy anymore...she has no wings" Regina snapped. "She doesn't have any wings right now...but she can" everyone finally payed attention to Hook and Tink. "The Blue Fairy took my wings and my magic because she didn't believe in me anymore. Fairies are powered by belief, when Blue stopped believing in me there was also no-one else to believe in me. If there had been she wouldn't have been able to take my wings." Regina looked away guiltily. "I've heard stories, legends, about fairies regaining their wings and power through people's belief. Tink's had no-one to believe in her. But we're here now. If all of us believe...she might regain her power and then she can help us" Hook looked Emma straight in the eye as he spoke. So that's what those two had been discussing.

~CS~

Emma couldn't believe she was doing this. They where all standing in a circle with joined hands, and Tink standing in the middle. Emma could feel Hook's hand, warm around hers. She was trying to ignore the fact she was enjoying his thumb rubbing circles on her hand. "You know what you have to say?" Tink asked, looking them all in the eye. They nodded. Show time, Emma thought. Steadily they all began to chant "I do believe in fairies. I do believe in fairies" getting louder each time. At first nothing happened, but then Emma watched as glowing green orbs appeared and floated down towards Tink. The orbs surrounded her, more and more coming until Tink was just a bright green glow. As they continued to chant, the green light pulsed and then vanished. They all stood rooted to the spot staring at Tink. She slowly looked up at them, her face blank. Then a smile spread across her face as her wings unfurled from her back. Everyone exploded in to cheers, and Neal handed her the pouch of pixie dust.

"Now I have my magic back, I'll be able to freeze Pan's camp in one place, so he can't move it. Once I've gotten you inside, I can help Regina hold off the lost boys while you get your son...I want to show you something first though" Tink smiled and waved her hand in the air. An image slowly started to appear, floating in the air. Emma's breathe left her. As she stared at the image, she clutched Regina, the other woman having a death grip on her arm. It was Henry. They could see him, he was alive! Emma left the other's studying the live feed Tink had conjured and planning the rescue, and she wandered into the tree's. She didn't get far before she heard footsteps behind her.

She spun round to see Hook standing there. "Alright lass?" his voice soothed her. She looked away and he walked to stand in front of her. "Yeah I'm great...Henry's alive, we have a plan, and we have a fairy with pixie dust." "This time tomorrow we'll have your lad back" Hook assured her. Emma swallowed hard. No. Not Hook. Killian. She was seeing Killian. She was overcome with emotion. Her son was in reach, she had hope, they had a plan. Everything had looked so bleak a short while a go, but then Hook had come up with another idea, another thing to try yet again. He was like a different person. He was actively helping her find her son, he was kind, he was a comfort to her and he was there for her. Every moment they shared here she could feel her walls crumbling. She knew why, she couldn't keep denying her feelings for him any longer. He'd become important to her. He was the only one who came back.

"You've changed" she said softly. Killian's eyes became earnest, "I changed for you. You make me want to be Killian again". Emma gave him a watery smile, the way he was looking at her. The love and adoration in his eyes...she hadn't felt like this since Graham. "I wouldn't have been able to handle this...to get this far without you. You always understand me, you believe in me, you came back for me.." "Emma..." Hook cups her cheek with one hand. "Thank you" she whispers. She looks into his eyes, see's his love for her, finally accepts her feelings, lowers her walls, and grabs his jacket with bother her hands, yanking him closer, as she presses her lips against his. She can feel his shock as he hesitates for a micro second, before he kisses her back. The kiss starts out tender, but Emma moves her head so she can kiss him deeper, so she can slip her tongue into his mouth, curling her hands into his coat, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair. The kiss continues to deepen as they explore each other's mouths, pouring all their hurt, all their hurt and all their pain from their pasts, all their passion and feelings for each other into the kiss.

Emma's not sure how long they kiss for. It feels like forever, and she never wants to stop. When they finally break apart, they stand with foreheads and noses touching, breathing hard, breathing in each other's breath from their closeness. "Killian" Emma sighs softly. She opens her eyes in time to catch his dazzling smile at the use of his real name. He strokes her cheek with his fingers, gazing at her face. "You remembered" he breathes, unable to hide his look of utter delight and happiness.


End file.
